peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gang's All Here
Episode Plot In this episode, the Playhouse Gang comes over to play with their new friend Rusty. Pee-wee gives everyone a secret name (with -o at the end of everyone's name). While Pee-wee's head gets stuck in the Dinosaur Family's hole, Mama Dinosaur vacuums and the vacuum cleaner goes out of control and sucks up everything including Pee-wee and it's up to Jambi to help. The gang does other things like flash cards, draw pictures of Pee-wee (Rusty's paper is blank; he claims it's him in a snowstorm), and sing along with Dixie and she leads them to introduce the King of Cartoons. Pee-wee and the gang sing "Frere Jacques" in French and English, and make grilled cheese sandwiches for snack time. The gang later gets out of control, so Pee-wee asks them (or rather, eloquently but firmly orders them) to leave, but they return later after seeing Pee-wee acting out of control himself. Earlier, however, Pee-wee gets irritated with the group during a scene where he asks the Gang to go get foil for his foil ball, and later during the flash card scene. Synopsis to be added Trivia *The Playhouse Gang visit in this episode. However, they overstay their welcome and, out of irritation and firmness, he orders them to leave. **Herman is shown to be quite hypocritical; he initially wanted to have the Playhouse Gang leave for their noisy and violent horseplay, then he does the same behaviors mere seconds after they have gone! *This is the second and final time that Pee-Wee uses a silver whistle to silence people, using it to silence the Gang's noisy horseplay. The first time is in Luau for Two when he uses Tito's silver whistle to silence his friends' arguing before harshly confronting them on their selfishness. **It is unknown where he retrieved this silver whistle, however, since Tito doesn't appear in this episode. *Like all other episodes, this episode had a filming schedule of ten sixteen-hour shooting days. *Pee-wee only addresses the Playhouse Gang and Rusty by their "secret names" during one half of the episode, possibly because of time constraints during filming. *Dixie doesn't wear her hat in the scene where she and the King of Cartoons arrive. The scene does reveal that she is very good at singing, however. *Calvert DeForest played Rusty. **This makes him the oldest member of the Playhouse Gang, and also the only gang member to only appear one time. *Almost compared to ''Stolen Apples'', Conky crashes into the Picturephone in this episode, nearly causing it to fall over; he also tries to keep the Playhouse Gang in line but Opal messes with his controls which causes the robot to malfunction. Perhaps this is why Pee-wee stopped the Gang before they could cause further damage. *The secret word was said and screamed at a series record 15 times. *The footage where the gang say goodbye to Pee-wee is from ''Ants in Your Pants''. *The pictures Pee-wee hangs up on the back door disappear when Knucklehead comes by. *After filming this episode, the original Playhouse Gang (Natasha Lyonne, Diane Yang and Shaun Weiss) were all fired for their disruptive behavior, which was their second-to-last appearance. They would make their final appearance in ''Party''. *The scene in which Magic Screen tells Pee-wee that it's time to play Connect-the-Dots was recycled from the episode ''Ants in Your Pants''. *Feature Cartoon: Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (1931). This cartoon was previously featured in ''Now You See Me, Now You Don't''. *Elvis's answer in the flash card game is 13, but the card's equation is not shown to the viewers at home, leaving them confused. **Also, Rusty, in his adult age, fails to answer in the flash card game, as he thinks he's too slow. Quotes *'Pee-Wee': (blows his silver whistle a few times to halt the gang's roughhousing) THAT'S BETTER! Now... I'd like to have an informal chat with you, okay? (Everyone screams as "okay" flashes on the screen. Rather than blow into his silver whistle again, Pee-wee shoots a glare left and right at the Playhouse denizens, who fall quiet. After a second or two of silence, he begins his next line.) *'Pee-Wee': (sternly) Now look, you guys know that I really like you, right? (The Playhouse Gang, looking very guilty, nods in silence.) *'Pee-Wee': (sternly) Good. Then, I'm sure you'll understand what I'm about to say! The playhouse is a place where we can all play. But you guys are playing too loud and too rough! You can't run around the Playhouse and scream and jump on the furniture! Now you know that you're welcome to come over and play anytime that you want! But for now, I think that the best thing for each of you to do is to go home and reflect on what I've just told you. (The gang exits the house, depressed. Pee-wee watches from Mr. Window as they walk away, putting the whistle back in his pocket.) ---- *'Pee-Wee': Rusty, since you're the new member of the Playhouse Gang, you don't get a secret name. :(Rusty looks very upset.) Pee-Wee: Just kidding! Your secret name will be Rusty-O! Rusty: (cheers up) Oh, okay! :(Everyone screams as "okay" flashes on the screen.) :---- :(during the flash card game) :Pee-wee: 'Opal-o, quick! :'Opal: Eleven. :Pee-wee: Rusty-o, quick! (Rusty thinks too slow, and Pee-wee makes a buzzing noise) Err! Sorry, too late. :---- :(The Playhouse Gang is drawing portraits of Pee-wee) :Rusty: Here's mine. (his paper is shown to be blank) :Pee-wee: Rusty-o, you didn't draw anything. :Rusty: Sure I did! I drew you in a snowstorm! (laughs while Pee-wee looks confused and disappointed) :--- :Opal: 'Jambi! :'Jambi: 'What's the matter? :'Opal: 'Pee-wee's stuck in the mouse hole! I wish you could help him out! :'Jambi: 'Alright, I'll help you! Now everyone, repeat the magic words after me! Mecca-lecca-hi-mecca-hiney-ho! :'Playhouse Gang and Rusty: 'Mecca-lecca-hi-mecca-hiney-ho! :'Jambi: 'Mecca-lecca-hi-mecca-chani-ho! :'Playhouse Gang and Rusty: 'Mecca-lecca-hi-mecca-chani-ho! :'Jambi: 'Very good! Now, let's get Pee-wee unstuck! :(His magic circle makes Pee-wee unstuck from the mousehole, only his head is shrunken.)'' :'''Pee-wee: ''(high-pitched voice) OH, NO! '''Jambi: '''Oops. :(He magically reverts Pee-wee's head back to normal. Everyone cheers.)'' :'Magic Screen: '''Pee-wee, are you okay? :(Everyone screams as "OKAY" flashes on screen.)'' Notes *Secret word: okay *Connect-the-dots: crane *Snack: Grilled Cheese Sandwiches (they are prepared but not eaten onscreen) *Wish: getting Pee-wee out of the mouse hole Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes